


Friendly Support

by Cuzosu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied future Rex/Obi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuzosu/pseuds/Cuzosu
Summary: Cody attempts to be supportive about a potential relationship, but the conversation gets derailed and two of his brothers join in.





	Friendly Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).



> Have had this written in my notebook for a week or so, was chatting with norcumi about stories (and I still don't know whether to curse or applaud her for making me think more on a SW/SG1 crossover of my own) and remembered, "Oh, I need to type that up."
> 
> I may come back and edit this more, flesh out more detail or something, but for now (and because norcumi has reread this for the feels), here:

"He likes you, you know," Commander Cody observed fondly. They still hadn't left the meeting room, opting to plan in a more spacious area after the latest fiasco.

Obi-Wan let his gaze trail after the man in question: Commander Rex of the 501st. His expression turned wistful. “You've guessed the true position of authority Council and Senate saddled me with,” countered the Jedi.

Cody grimaced, but nodded. “Yeah, I figured that was why you've been more...reserved...around him. But intel straight from a trusted source matters; now I can take him aside and explain things to him.” The clone eyed his general somberly, then smirked. “Besides, if he's dumb enough to wait 'til the war's over, your first move will probably be more public than he'd like.”

Rueful humor clear on his face, Obi-Wan tilted his head in acknowledgment of a point scored. “True, but you and your other brothers would still laugh him out of the room.”

“We're brothers,” agreed Cody. He shrugged. “We're supposed to, if he's too stubborn to hear sense.” Then he nudged the other man with his elbow, a move with more impact than anyone but another clone or a Jedi would appreciate, since he was in armor. “You love him and you're a Jedi. Aren't you supposed to be infinitely patient?”

“I'm patient, but not _that_ patient,” the general admitted. “Especially when I know he likes me and the war and Council business are stressing me out.”

“Don't need to tell me that,” Cody teased, leaning forward to tug Obi-Wan's hair. “Early silver says it all.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Is that an order?” The damnable man was laughing, of course.

General Kenobi sighed, conceding his defeat. “Why are we friends, again?”

“Because some crazy Jedi who's as good at his job as we are at ours stumbled across us on Kamino.” Cody leaned in to stage whisper, “Turns out, even the higher ups think his kind of crazy is useful, but they must be half deaf or something, because unless there's combat or yelling, they don't seem to hear him.” Leaning back, the clone added, at a conversational volume, “Turns out one of my brothers really likes the crazy Jedi, too. I'm hoping that works out. Solo, they're both disasters waiting to happen, but together, they manage surprisingly sane stunts that win fights...more often, anyway.”

Obi-Wan huffed a laugh. “No, I'm not the crazy one in my Jedi lineage,” he informed the commander.

“Oh?”

“Master Jinn used to bring home all manner of creatures in need of care. If you don't believe that's bad, tell Master Windu I've started adopting pets. He'll be horrified I'm taking after my master.”

“Technically,” the clone pointed out, “you've been adopting since Kamino. Or are you trying to tell me we weren't the start of your bad habit?”

Obi-Wan laughed, but continued explaining; Cody always preferred as much intel as possible. “My grandmaster is Dooku and we've all seen HIS brand of crazy.” A fervent nod made the general smile. “As for my great-grandmaster, well, you've met Yoda,” he confessed apologetically.

Blank with shock, Cody could only breathe, “Kriff, your lineage explains so much.”

Blond hair showed clearly who was interrupting even before Rex spoke. “I thought the meeting was over?”

“It is. We got sidetracked by a bit of intel Cody wanted details on.”

“Intel, hell,” countered Cody. He looked Rex straight in the eyes. “I get that General Kenobi is easy to like, but his Jedi lineage has clear history of insanity.”

Rex blinked. “What?”

“The General brought home an army of clones. His master, Jinn, brought home wild animals and apparently traumatized Master Windu with them. Grandmaster? That was Dooku, who clearly decided leaving the family was not enough. And then there's Yoda, who was Dooku's master.”

From behind Rex came a whistle—and Fives told Kenobi with utter seriousness, “You guys would be the in-laws from hell. Thank you for adopting us, instead.”

Cody turned away but failed to hide his laughter, even as Obi-Wan told Fives sternly, “Just because you're adopted doesn't mean you can't still end up as in-laws. We're Jedi; stranger things have happened.”

“You're Jedi,” muttered Rex. “You _are_ the stranger things.” Then he blinked at all the eyes on him, promptly wishing he hadn't spoken aloud. “Usually good, though.”

After a moment, Cody snorted. “Well. He has a point.”

Mock wounded expression on his face, Obi-Wan protested. “Cody! I thought we were friends!”

Fives snickered.

Cody smirked. “You're the one who adopted an army of clones. This is what I do to brothers.”

“Traitor!”

“No, that's your grandmaster.”

Rex sighed and again attempted to tune out the bickering. This was their idea of friendship? Some days, he didn't understand them at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I told norcumi, Obi's entire lineage appears to be rather, um, prone to adopting, one way or another. Yoda seems to adopt roguish Jedi; Dooku acquires as many things Sith as he can (to his detriment, in the end); Qui-Gon adopted "pitiful life forms" and Obi-Wan came back with an army of clones. Following the adoption trend, Anakin adopts machinery (certain droids come to mind) and Ahsoka clearly shows a tendency of adopting clones, just like her grandmaster.


End file.
